Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to ice/snow melting systems and, more particularly, to a solar powered ice/snow melting system for use in melting snow and ice that accumulates in public highways, municipal roadways, private driveways, public walkways, parking lots, airports, amusement parks, government facilities, sport venues, railroads, or train stations.
Prior Art
During the winter months, many people can be found outside their home or apartment, laboriously wielding a snow shovel to remove snow from their driveways and walkways. Sometimes the city sends a truck to shovel the streets and drop salt on icy areas but this does not, however, solve the problem of getting from one's front door to the shoveled streets. The task of removing accumulated snow from driveways, walkways, sidewalks and outdoor stairways must be accomplished by use of hard, manual labor, using a snow shovel to scoop up, lift, and heave the snow to the sides. Snow removal in parking lots, streets and similar expansive areas typically requires the use of heavy duty snow plows that are driven by city employees or private contractors. Unfortunately, if snow and ice is not removed from public areas, the result can be that pedestrians can slip on these slick surfaces, potentially sustaining serious injury. Further, parking lots and roadways that are not properly cleared can be hazardous to motorists, with vehicles easily sliding on the ice and resulting in dangerous and sometimes deadly collisions.
Accordingly, a need remains for a solar powered ice/snow melting system in order to overcome prior art shortcomings. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a solar powered ice/snow melting system that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for use in melting snow and ice that accumulates in public highways, municipal roadways, private driveways, public walkways, parking lots, airports, amusement parks, government facilities, sport venues, railroads, or train stations.